


A Penny for Your Thoughts

by BeyondStars



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hak is doing some thinking, Set in chapter 98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStars/pseuds/BeyondStars
Summary: Soldiers are coming, Hak is thinking, and I just wanted to write this scene from his POV.





	

“I’ll deal with this.”

He didn’t really have much of a choice, anyway. The dragons were down with some illness – well, all of them except Zeno, but he wouldn’t be much help – and while the princess was definitely getting better with her bow, there was no way in hell he was going to let her anywhere near the soldiers that were currently thundering across the plains towards him.

So there he was. One against many.  
  


_Stomp stomp stomp_

  
He stole a quick glance back. The princess was nowhere to be seen, which meant she had listened to his warning about telling Yoon what was happening and getting the dying idiots as far away as possible. He would buy them as much time as he could.

_  
Stomp stomp stomp_

  
Hak whistled through his teeth, watching what had looked like specs jumping on the horizon morph into blobs, and then the faint outline of people on horses. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t capable of fighting on his own, he’d done it multiple times in the past, some of those times even quite recently. Although, for some reason he couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy this time around.

  
_Stomp stomp_

  
Had he perhaps become reliant on the others? The dragons were impressive, there was no doubt about it. They had strength like nothing he had ever seen, and he had fought many strong warriors in the past. It was incredibly thrilling to finally fight beside people who could keep up with him. He smirked. _“Gramps would like them,”_ he thought.  
  


_“_ _Damn you, Kouka Kingdom!”_

_  
_No point thinking about a village miles away when there was one right there that needed protecting. Hak slung his arms over the staff of his glaive, balancing it across his shoulders and began walking towards the angry mass. He hoped the others had gotten away. He hoped he wouldn’t find any familiar corpses should any of the soldiers slip past him.

“Well... then…”


End file.
